


dont know what's inside of me (don't forget me)

by tjc88



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, eventually, it's going to be a hard road, its an idea, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform, so im just trying this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjc88/pseuds/tjc88
Summary: “The search for the missing student from the Galaxy Garrison has not brought up any leads as of now. Authorities are still searching, the family is reaching out for any-.”“This just in, unidentified flying objects are in the air everywhere, they are attacking! Find shelter now!”Suddenly nothing...A what would've happened if the Galra made it to earth before Shiro.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Oh wow. Hello Beautiful.” exclaims a young man  
bright flashes appear. A thud echoes through a cave.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“The search for the missing student from the Galaxy Garrison has not brought up any leads as of now. Authorities are still searching, the family is reaching out for any-.”  
“This just in, unidentified flying objects are in the air everywhere, they are attacking! Find shelter now!”   
Suddenly nothing   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“NO!” The sound bounces around the ship, as an injured, scared man collapses. He was too late.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Why are we being taken off planet?” questions a boy of no older than 14  
“It’s a classic conquer tactic. We’ve even done it in our history.” explains a tired man, ”You transport the majority of people from one area to a different area that they’re not as familiar with. Transport others into that area, make sure the people of authority and influence are leaving too. Makes it harder for people to resist. Makes it harder to organize and to attempt to overthrow them.”

“Oh...”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So, what do we do now?”  
“We survive and, if we figure that out, we fight. If that works, we do our best to help others survive.”


	2. I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nearest star should’ve been hot on their backs as they worked, but Atrus 4 was just a small moon with low temperatures. It didn’t help much that the Galra empire didn’t care enough about its prisoners to provide adequate, warm clothes for them as they were forced to mine the moon. Atrus 4 had no plants or animal life, so all food was imported, and was the left overs and the worst of the worst. Most people who are sent to Atrus 4 was sent there to die. No one has escaped. Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see what has happened to Pidge and Hunk are a year after the invasion. Again, I'm not a great writer so sorry, if anyone want to be my beta, please offer because I would love it.
> 
> Edit 8/31/17  
> Hey so I got a beta, the amazing icycoldmoonprincess, http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess/pseuds/icycoldmoonprincess   
> check her out! I am going to be reposting all existing chapters with the new edits

It has been a year since the Galra have invaded Earth, and many humans have been sent throughout the universe. We find two of those humans at the small outpost of Atrus 4.  
The nearest star should’ve been hot on their backs as they worked, but Atrus 4 was just a small moon with low temperatures. It didn’t help much that the Galra empire didn’t care enough about its prisoners to provide adequate, warm clothes for them as they were forced to mine the moon. Atrus 4 had no plants or animals, so all food was imported; leftovers and the worst of the worst. Most people who are sent to Atrus 4 were sent there to die. No one has ever escaped….yet.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“The worst part is the food,” groaned Hunk as his fingers banged on the tray of food in an oddly specific pattern for absent minded movement. “Even the Garrison's was better than this!”  
“Really?” Pidge exclaimed, scratching her head and then rubbing her shoulder. “We’re stuck on this rock as prisoners to a galactic empire. We’re slowly freezing to death, light years away from everything familiar to us, and you’re complaining about the food?”  
“Well, bad food is just to be expected, them being evil and all.” he replied while touching his ear, “but food this bad is crossing the line.”  
“What does that say about the Garrison's food?” She question as she rubbed her eyes.  
“They get a pass for the food being solid at the very least.” He said as he leaned down to pick up something that had supposedly been dropped.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The conversation had the feel of one that had been rehashed often, where the two repeated things for the sense of familiarity, but if one paid attention, they would notice that the movements made always varied deliberately in subtle ways.  
The prisoners who may have caught on would've realized that today, the two were going to attempt to break out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Food break’s over! Back to work!” yelled one of the few Galra there (most guards were of the automatic robotic nature). It was usually a demotion or punishment that found soldiers here.  
The different prisoners started packing up their things as quickly as possible. No one wanted to be the last person out there. At least, that’s how it usually goes, but today, something was different. The only two humans still alive at this outpost were almost stalling. If any of the others had not noticed the unusual movement in their conversation, they would’ve noticed this because, up until now, the humans had been content to try and just survive to live another day; to keep their heads down and work hard.  
It didn’t take the Galran guard long to notice. “PRISONERS 24601 AND 24602, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he yelled as the other prisoners hurried ahead, not wanting to see what was about to happen and not wanting to be the next to be met with the guards ire.  
A small nod was passed from the bigger teen to the smaller one. It was time.  
Suddenly, Hunk rushes the man, pounding him to the ground as Pidge runs over and grabs the guard’s gun.  
“COMMAND PROTOCOL 953-” Hunk knocks him out before he could finish.  
“Come on! We have to go!” yells Pidge. Hunk gets up and they start running. They’ve been planning this since the first month they got here. They have the entire base mapped out and everything timed to the second. This has to work. They take a left, then a right until Pidge stops so suddenly that Hunk almost runs into her.  
“I hear something,” she whispers.  
Hunk looks around, sees a door, opens it, and pushes Pidge inside before squeezing into the now discovered broom closet himself.  
They sit there for ten minutes, hearts racing as they listen, waiting for the guard to pass.  
“I think it’s clear.” Hunk says. Pidge nods back. “Get out then! You’re squishing me to death!”  
“Sorry, not sorry.” Hunk says as he climbs out. “Which way now? You memorized this side,”  
“We’re about 50 feet away from the control center.” Pidge comments as she takes the lead. “Just another left and we’ll be right in front of it.”  
They walked closer and closer, trying to be as quiet as possible while watching each other’s back. They had to, they didn’t really have anyone else anymore with how far away they were from earth.  
“Cover me,” Pidge instructs as she faces the keypad to the command center door, getting ready to hack. Hunk takes a lookout position, body tense with nerves.  
Please work, please work, please work, he quietly pleads to whatever higher being may be listening.  
“Hunk shut up I’m trying to concentrate.” Pidge grumbles, as she the whispers to herself, “it has to work.”  
The door opens, and Pidge lets out a small noise of excitement as they duck in.  
“I just have to shut down the defense network and ground all but one ship.” Pidge thinks out loud.  
“Why don’t you send the robots to the other side of the base while you’re at it...make our route to the landing field as open as possible?” Hunk suggested.  
“Great idea, Hunk! There, let’s go!” She yells as she starts to head out and they run toward the landing field. They arrive out of breath, realizing just how out of shape their bodies currently are from the continuous hard work with not enough nutrients to supply their malnourished bodies.  
“That one,” Pidge says as she points to the nicest one there.  
“Oh thats a beauty,” Hunk says, “too bad we’ll just be ditching it soon.”  
“Come on! We’re almost home free!”  
“Shit” Hunk exclaims, taking off on a run. “You had to say that.”  
“What?” Pidge asks as she runs to try and keep up with him. Suddenly a laser hits near her head, forcing her to duck.  
“Because of THAT! Never say something like that, it’s just asking for something to go wrong!” yells Hunk, running for a cover and beginning shooting back, giving cover for Pidge to get to the ship. Pidge runs into the ship to the pilot chair.  
“Lance, wherever you are, that mini lesson on piloting you gave me better have been worth it, or we’re dead,” she mumbles to herself as she starts it up. “Oh fuck,” she lets out as she starts to take off, very wobbly as she heads over to cover Hunk.  
Hunk dives onto the ramp yelling, “I’m on! Go, go, go!”  
“I’m trying!” Pidge protests.  
“Well, try harder!” Hunk retorts.  
“Do you wanna try this thing?” Pidge makes another comeback. “It’s nothing like the ship Lance taught me on, and I’m trying my best!” The ship starts climbing into the little atmosphere the moon has, until they were finally in open space, flying away from the dreaded moon. “Okay starting autopilot to Geojpad.” Pidge says as she falls back into her seat, tension finally leaving her. “You okay?”  
“I’ll live.” Hunk says as he stumbles into the cockpit, holding his hand on his shoulder.  
“Dude, we have medical supplies. Let me help you.” Pidge says with concern evident in their voice.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Atrus 4, a horrible small moon, with minerals just beneath the surface that many would wish for, it’s a horrible prison camp where people are sent to die quietly away from others. Even the Galran guards are sent there as punishment. It may have seemed impossible to escape before, but two have finally done it. Rest assured, as soon as these two can they will come back to try and free the other people, and after every one of the prisoners are free, they will bomb it to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the horribly written action/escape scene. I tried.  
> Please comment, give criticism helpful advice. whatever you want. But if you don't want to, whatever lol.  
> Check out my Tumblr at a-thought-is-a-spark


	3. Fight it, Take the pain, ignite it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since the Galra invaded Earth, and many humans have been sent throughout the universe. One of which, who might not be fully human, but grew up on Earth all the same.  
> Everyone has been adjusting to new ways of life. This part human has learned too. His way of paying the bills, is perhaps on the more violent side of things, but it is a living nonetheless. With aggressive tactics and questionable merchandise in his ship, he often tried his best to still help people, often in a more roundabout way by just finding new ways to hurt the Galran Empire. No one tended to complain about this, well no one important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a hard one. Keith is hard to write.  
> And I might've stayed up till 2:30 writing due to an anxiety attack lol. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 8/31/17  
> Hey so I got a beta, the amazing icycoldmoonprincess,  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess/pseuds/icycoldmoonprincess  
> check her out! I am going to be reposting all existing chapters with the new edits

It’s been a year since the Galra invaded Earth, and many humans have been sent throughout the universe. One of them might not be fully human, but they grew up on Earth all the same.  
Everyone has been adjusting to new ways of life. This part human has learned too. His way of paying the bills is perhaps on the more violent side of things, but it is a living nonetheless. With aggressive tactics and questionable merchandise in his ship, he often tried his best to still help people. Often, this help was given in a more roundabout way by finding new ways to hurt the Galra Empire, but no one important ever complained about that.  
If you were to see this hybrid teen, you might comment on the oddly long hair for a male. Maybe the mullet length is just the Galra in him trying to come through.  
To find this man, who goes by Keith, you would have to only ask the right questions in very specific places. One such person had recently acquired his services to ship sustancince, medical supplies, and tools to a settlement currently resisting the Empire.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Keith had taken the job. He was always happy to do something to stick it to the empire, but he was losing hope in doing much for the long run.  
At the very least, this job was going to be a challenge for the teen. The people of this particular planet have been able to keep the Galrans at bay with their advanced technology, which created a planetary shield that allowed them to keep away anyone they didn’t wish on their planet. The Galra wanted this tech, along with other tech that had been rumoured to be on the planet. They had set up a blockade all around, not allowing anything through, which was very bad news for this heavily developed planet that lacked food and medical supplies. Keith had to find a way past the blockade and the shield without anyone discovering he was there until he landed.  
Keith had found intel that showed, for a short window of time, a small opening would be found because of a small solar flare that was due to happen anytime now. The flare would scramble the sensors of the Galran fleet while also creating a small hole in the planetary shield for him to get through. All Keith had to do was wait for it to start, duck into a spot near the end, and ride it out. The challenging part was timing it just right so that he didn’t get fried by the flare, all while making sure he didn’t run into any of the ships or smash into the shield. Easy, right?  
“Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus.” Keith’s mumbles echo throughout the powered down ship currently hiding on a nearby asteroid.  
His focus was almost absolute. A single distraction could ruin everything. He breathes in and out; deep breathes, trying to release the excess tensions in his body. Gradually, his forehead softens, his legs lean to the side, and he slumps ever so slightly. Everything was relaxed, besides the hands at the controls.  
Suddenly, everything was brightening as the flare went by. Keith’s head snaps up as all the previously released tension comes flooding back. He starts powering everything back up with special attention to the shields.  
“Come on…” he mutters aloud. Even though he knew where the flare would be, there was no way to know how big it would be or how long it would last. This was the most dangerous part of the Job, because it was all riding on instinct which, due to his impulsive nature, made him want to jump the gun.  
“There!” he says, as he sees the end of it, “It’s going to get hot in here.” He dove into the tail of the flare, racing toward the planet and moving around, trying to dodge debris and other ships with his now limited sight.  
A loud bang echos through the ship as warning lights start to flash.  
Shields at 15%  
“Bring life support to 30%”  
Shields at 30%  
Shields at 29%  
“Fuck” Keith swears. Now, he wasn’t sure the shields would make it. Keith dodges another ship as he fights to keep control of the burning ship.  
Shields at 20%  
He starts frantically hitting buttons, diverting power to steering  
Shields at 16%  
Warning light flashed all over the cockpit, and the ship jolted as it hit the atmosphere, now free of the flare.  
“Revert power from the shields to the engines!” yells the young man as he finally gains control of the ship again.  
“These people better help with some repairs,” he mutters to himself as he brings the ship down in a rough landing about 10 miles away from the meetup site.  
He sits there a moment, almost as if he was surprised to have made it. He eventually gets up to survey the damage from the outside. Once outside, he glances up to the sky and sees an oddly shaped ship flying through the same hole that he had just come through. It was headed towards the capital.  
“Oh shit,” he exclaims as he quickly goes back into the ship to grab his speeder.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After parking a little ways away, Keith had snuck into the capitol building. It was quite impressive for such an impulsive, aggressive person to sneak in as effectively as this.  
He found what he was looking for in the throne room, where he hid himself in the deep shadows toward the back. What he saw was shocking; a bipedal dressed in Galran armor, who was much too small to be Galran, stood before the queen.  
“You see, this is the best decision for everyone,” the figure said. “To sell the blueprints and submit to Zarkon, may he live a thousand years more, would lift the blockade, and your people would get the supplies they so desperately need...they’re starving.”  
“I admit, the offer is appealing,” the Queen replied, “But I have heard of what happens to the people conquered by your empire. I want no part in this destructive force controlling the universe.”  
“You realize how unique this offer is?” the Galran representative questioned, as he picked at his armour, in a way that would remind you of someone cleaning their nails absentmindedly. “This is how much we respect your genius. All refusing will do is condemn your people to more pain and suffering. Your refusal will not help anyone. Either you will wait it out, slowly dying out as a race, until someone give in, or we find a way to get through the shield and take over that way. Both of these options will only end in suffering.”  
“What’s the catch? You can’t be offering this out of the kindness of your heart.” the queen asked, disgusted with herself because she really had no other option.  
“Recently, the fleet intercepted a message from someone who might be a smuggler of some sort with info on the solar flares that I used to get past the shield. There is only a handful of beings capable of that; me, and the smuggler I mentioned. He has been somewhat of a pain to the Galra.”  
Keiths eyes widened with the realization. They wouldn’t sell me out would they? He had to act, and quickly. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabs his knife and runs up as quickly as possible behind the Galran, holding the knife to the Galran’s throat. He felt a flash of satisfaction at the surprised flinch of the soldier.  
“Ugh,” the comes out of him as he feels a shock. His last thought is Well, I guess her Majesty will choose a side.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It’s been a year since the Galra came to Earth, and everyone was adjusting in their own ways. Keith had found his own ways of adjusting, but it became hard when the Galra captured him. He might have to use less violent tendencies to get out of this one.


	4. By the time the night wears off, The dust is down and shadows burn, I will rise and stand my ground, Waiting for the night's return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since the Galran Empire invaded Earth and Humans have been scattered throughout the universe. But the one we meet today had left Earth even before the Invasion. This Man escaped Galran Captivity just before they reached Earth, and have been trying to fight in every way possible. Sometimes the only thing he could fight, was his own demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I had a hard time getting Shiro down. Sorry if this is OOC.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 8/31/17  
> Hey so I got a beta, the amazing icycoldmoonprincess,   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess/pseuds/icycoldmoonprincess  
> check her out! I am going to be reposting all existing chapters with the new edits

It’s been a year since the Galran Empire invaded Earth and Humans have been scattered throughout the universe. But the one we meet today had left Earth even before the Invasion. This Man escaped Galran captivity just before they reached Earth, and has been trying to fight in every way possible. Sometimes, the only thing he could fight was his own demons  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Many Galran prison camps had been put on high alert, for there was always a chance that the being nicknamed “Champion” would attack. The Champion would come swiftly, and with little warning, blasting through defenses and whisking away many prisoners to safe haven. Even places the Champion has not been near have seen uprisings because of the hope he inspired.  
An escaped slave, fighting back and winning? Unheard of before now.  
Hope is a dangerous thing. Because of this, capturing the Champion was top priority, but a new issue has come up. More beings have popped up calling themselves champion and fighting back against the empire. Not many succeed, but it was still resistance, so to be caught calling yourself champion was a death sentence.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“I can’t thank you enough.” The Alien said, “Is there anything we can do for you?”  
“All I need is a place to sleep for the night,” the Champion responded to the four limbed alien (which you might think odd, because the champion was four limbed himself). This species of alien walked like a monkey would, if a monkey only had one leg and its tail was near the top of their back and that the tail was an extremely flexible arm. Each of the limbs could double as hands and feet; the arm on the back was meant for climbing through the thick tree canopy, with help from the two limbs that were in the place of a human’s arms, while the limb that would normally be where a human’s legs would be would could be free for other uses.  
Now this was good and all, but it should have made someone with bipedal structure have difficulties traveling through the buildings. Or it would’ve if the Galra hadn’t come, making everything better to fit their needs.  
“Yes, yes,” the Alien responded, “but before you retire would you give some input on defense strategies for when the Galra comes back, Champion?”  
“Of course. Just, please, call me Shiro,” he responded, walking alongside the Alien. “What’s your name?”  
“It’s been a long time since anyone was bothered to ask.” He said with a look of someone who was pained by this fact, but used to it, “Socto. My Name is Socto.”  
“Well Socto, you are free to use it. No one can take it away from you.” Shiro said with conviction. “Socto. Look to your people. They are yours to protect and defend. Name them and be free.”  
Socto had stopped walking, turning to Shiro and listening intently. With grave understanding, he said, “I accept your commission and will honor it. May I be struck down wherever I may be if I fail to rise to the occasion of this new nation.”  
Shiro looked into Socto’s eyes for a moment longer, making sure the promise was sincere. “Good. I am one man. I can’t free everyone, and I can’t keep protecting everyone. Here,” Shiro said as he handed the other a small device, “This is keyed into contact me and other free planets. Worst come to worst, a call for help will be answered as best we can. All we ask is that if you can help someone who calls you on this, you send as much help as possible.”  
Socto reached forward to take the communicator, nodding his understanding, then pushing forward said, “Come, we must go to the meeting.”  
As they walked along the bleak, purple tinted corridor, an odd timber of sound echoed, and with a sudden movement, Shiro had placed Socto behind him with his arm up and glowing. He was ready to fight, different strategies flashing through his head, his heart racing in panic, till a hand on the shoulder stops him from his prepared counter attack. “Peace friend. You are safe.”  
Though these words may seem to be true, it’s hard to believe, for the Champion is always fighting. He doesn’t know how to stop.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It has been a year since the Galra Empire had invaded Earth, and many have adjusted. But it was a long, hopeless fight ahead of them, as they were fighting an enemy that greatly overpowered them in numbers, technology, and military might. The Empire has stood for a millennium.  
As bleak as it seems, little did they know.  
Hope was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the introducing part. Next up is the moving towards Voltron. Back to Pidge and Hunk!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> I'm really new to writing  
> please give helpful notes anything  
> so this is probably really confusing, and will be edited in the future to be better, but I really like this idea that I have in my head, and want to try it out. I thought that if I post as I go it might be better so people can give their thoughts and stuff on it.  
> But yeah thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr at a-thought-is-a-spark


End file.
